Always remember you
by NekoCyrus
Summary: Llega una visita inesperada a Kong Studios, no es Paula, ni otro personaje de Gorillaz que hayan visto antes, ella cambiará la vida de la banda desde su llegada y hará que siempre la recuerden... /AlwaysRememberYouFanfiction
1. Una vieja amiga

**Hola, primero déjenme presentarme soy Bere Juárez, pero todos me conocen como NekoCyrus o CyrusBere, soy fan de gorillaz desde el 2008 aprox. Que fue el año en que también me hice fan de la cantante francesa Alizée, les contaré la breve historia, para el 2008 Alizée vino a México a promocionar su álbum Psychédélices y pues me puse a investigar de ese álbum y descubrí que Ali y su esposo (ahora exesposo) se inspiraron en Gwen Stefani y Gorillaz para el álbum, aparte de que Jamie y Damon al parecer son amigos de Alizée, a Gwen ya la conocía pero a Gorillaz no, así que investigué de ellos y la primer canción que me salió en Youtube fue Clint Eastwood y me dí cuenta que esa canción ya la conocía y me gustaba… y esa es la historia xD**

**Bueno, le pondré muchas canciones a lo largo del fic, les pondré los links cuando salgan, a excepción de las de Gorillaz, porque esas sólo con decir el nombre basta para que sepan cual es, pero por ejemplo si yo digo Akai Buranko no va a saber de quién es ni nada, pero en cambio si digo Rehash ya todos saben cual es. Aquí les voy a dejar algunas canciones que voy a usar para que se familiaricen con ellas:**

**Aquí esta la de Akai Buranko: ** watch?v=KEsIhEHeih0

**J'en ai marre: ** watch?v=1bqgMelvNcI

**J'ai pas vingt ans : ** watch?v=O3Y_FgbMpcM

**Can't be tamed : ** watch?v=Nk-UctYohIs&feature=fvst

**Mademoiselle Juliette: ** watch?v=xO8Hm26vfHg

**Bad Boy : ** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=H4dw-sqGjwQ

**Y creo que esas son todas por ahora, cuando salgan se las volveré a poner ah! Y no olviden que va a ver más canciones … disfruten el primer cap **

Capítulo 1:

Era un dia normal en Kong Studios, la pequeña Noods estaba en su cuarto jugando con su tamagochi, Russel estaba haciendo "experimentos" con su puerco, Murdoc estaba en la cocina preparándose un emparedado y 2D estaba viendo una película de zombies en la sala, cuando sonó el timbre.

-Murdoc: hey faceache! Abre la maldita puerta! Hazlo rápido imbécil, no aguanto ese ruido!

-2D: si esta bien, ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta 2D se encontró a una chica, traía lentes de sol, una chamarra; a pesar del calor que hacia, y una gorra; parecía estar ocultándose de algo.

-X: Disculpa, estoy buscando a Miho Hatori – Dijo la chica algo tímida, su voz era parecida a la de Noodle.

-2D: ¿A quien perdón?

-X: A su guitarrista – Dijo para darse a entender.

-2D: Oh! Buscas a Noodle?

-X: Si, supongo que si, solo la conozco por su nombre Miho Hatori.

-2D: Muy bien pasa si quieres deja ir a buscarla, pero… quien eres tu? Digo, para avisarle.

-X: no creo que me recuerde, tu solo dile que la busca una vieja amiga.

-2D: Ok, siéntate aquí mientras la llamo – Dijo esta mientras la hacia pasar a la sala – Disculpa el desorden, pero como comprenderás, así somos en Gorillaz.

Se sonrojo un poco al decir esto.

-X: No te preocupes. – Dijo la extraña chica sonriendo.

-Murdoc: Y que esperas? Ve a llamarla, no hagas esperar a la chica.

-2D: Si ya voy.

2D inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto de Noodle y toco la puerta.

-Noodle: Quien es?- Dijo desde adentro.

-2D: Soy yo, 2D – le contesto el peli azul.

-Noodle: Que sucede? – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-2D: Es que te buscan.

-Noodle: Quien?

-2D: no me quiso decir su nombre, solo me dijo que te dijera que era una "vieja amiga", ah! Y al principio pregunto por Miho Hatori, dijo que era tu verdadero nombre.

-Noodle: Así es, ese es mi verdadero nombre, pero no me explico lo de "vieja amiga" creo que tengo que verla. Gracias 2D – dijo la peli violeta dirigiéndose a la sala.

Mientras tanto Murdoc platicada con la extraña, quería saber quien era.

-Murdoc: Entonces, eres amiga de nodos.

-X: Algo así, en realidad soy algo más que eso.

-Murdoc: Oh, ya se, de seguro eres una fan de Gorillaz e inventaste todo esto.

-X: en realidad no nunca los había oído mencionar hasta ahora que tengo que buscar a Miho.

-Murdoc: Segura que es a Noods la que buscas? – dijo algo intrigado el bajista.

-X: Claro que si, llego a ustedes desde Japón en una caja de FedEx yes muy buena con la guitarra, no es así?

-Murdoc: Tu debes ser su mama, sabes mucho de ella – dijo sarcástico el satánico.

-X: Jaja! Que gracioso – dijo algo molesta- en realidad, solo soy 12 años mayor que ella.

-Murdoc: Hey face ache! Porqué tardaste tanto?

-2D: Lo siento Noodle quería explicaciones acerca de quien la buscaba, pero aquí esta, que es lo importante.

-Noodle: Si aquí estoy, ahora dime quien eres – dijo esto dirigiéndose a la extraña.

-X: Primero, podrían dejarnos a solas? – dijo refiriéndose a 2D y Murdoc que aun seguían ahí.

-2D: Oh! si claro, vámonos Murdoc.

-Murdoc: Eh?,Qué?, pero yo quiero saber quien es…

-Noodle: No te preocupes Mudz, yo les diré de rato quien es, pero ahora váyanse.

-Murdoc: Esta bien, ya nos vamos – mientras decía esto el y 2D salían de la sala

-Noodle: Muy bien ahora si dime quien diablos eres – decía algo molesta la nipona dirigiéndose a la extraña.

-X: enserio no me recuerdas Noodle?

-Noodle: Pues la verdad no, no tengo idea de quien eres – decía algo confundida la chica de ojos verdes.

-X: Bien, entonces dime a quien me parezco, o mas bien a quien te pareces – mientras decía esto último se quitaba las gafas y su gorra para dejar ver su rostro.

**Mi primer fic y ya los deje con la intriga muajajaja xD pero de eso se trata okno déjenme un Review para saber si les gusto, y si no también, pero por favor no quiero insultos ok ya espero poder subir el próximo capitulo al primer review, si no, la siguiente semana **


	2. ¿Enserio eres tú?

**Soy mala por dejarlos con la intriga, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, va dedicado a mi Prima Paola Santana y a todos los que dejaron review: yessikatolen, marati2011, Gorillaz-2DandNoodle, idi97 y h1yunkey.**

**CAPITULO 2.**

X: Ahora ya sabes quien soy?

Noodle: Miho! Enserio eres tu? Creí que te habían acecinado – dijo la nipona.

Miho: eso era lo que queríamos que pensaran – dijo abrazando a su Clon.

Noodle: oye, ya te puedo presentar a mis amigos verdad? O hay algún inconveniente?

Miho: claro que puedes! Me gustaría conocer a quienes hicieron el favor de cuídate estos años.

Noodle: hey chicos vengan! Russ, 2D, Murdoc vengan rápido.

Russel: que paso princesa – dijo refiriéndose a Miho.

Miho: yo no soy noodle.

Russel: estoy confundido! ¡por que hay dos noodles?Quien es la real? – dijo el neoyorkino rascándose la cabeza en señal de duda.

Noodle: para eso te quería, yo soy noodle; ella es Miho Hatori, también es parte del ejercito de niños yo fui clonada a partir de ella.

Murdoc, 2D, Russel: enserio? – dijeron con asombro

Miho: si, como yo era 100% humana pensarían que si me clonaban podían crear a alguien con mas potencialidad por así decirlo, aunque ella es mas pacifica que yo, y se supone que la violenta seria ella.

Noodle: Así es, y porque a ti no te asesinaron como a los otros?, cómo lograste escapar?

Miho: Ah, pues porque igual que a ti el señor Kyuzo también me contrabandeo, pero a mí me mando con mis verdaderos padres a México, ahí estuve viviendo hasta hace un año que me tuve que ir del país por seguridad.

Noodle: entonces, ya saben que estas viva?

Miho: No, no lo saben, me confundieron contigo, piensan que soy tu, y no los juzgo, al enterarme que el señor Kyuzo te devolvió la memoria cuando lo fuiste a buscar a Japón, vine a buscarte para advertirte, no porque seas una niña ellos tendrán piedad, ellos te matarán tal cual si fueras un animal, yo, yo no me preocupo, yo ya he vivido mucho, tengo 25 años ya, y tú sólo tienes 13, aún no has vivido mucho. – Mientras Miho decía esto a Noodle se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

Noodle: Enserio?, por qué nuestro país nos odia tanto Miho? – Decía la japonesita entre sollozos.

Miho: Oh querida no llores, yo te voy a proteger, todos estos años continúe con mi entrenamiento, sabía que un día tenía que protegernos a ambas.

2D: Además Noodle, nosotros también te vamos a proteger, no es cierto chicos? – decía el peliazul a sus compañeros.

Murdoc y Russel: claro que sí.

Noodle. Gracias chicos – decía mientras abrazaba a sus compañeros – y también a ti Miho – decía la nipona dirigiéndose a su gemela.

Miho: No hay de que pequeña, pero ya debo irme, es muy tarde ya, pero vendré a verte seguido.

Noodle: Dónde te estas quedando Miho? Tan rápido conseguiste casa?

Miho: en realidad no, por ahora me estoy quedando en un hotel

Russel: Querida, aunque tuvieses casa aquí no te voy a dejar ir

Miho: Pero, por qué? Nada me podría pasar, además el hotel esta cerca

Russel: No, de ninguna forma, ya es tarde y los zombis empiezan a salir en Kong.

Miho: zombis? Damn! Tengo que irme por poco se me olvida que hoy empieza la nueva temporada de 'The walking dead', lo siento, enserio debo irme.

Murdoc: The walking dead? Bah! Puedes ver ese tonto programa aquí con el cara de simio, el seguro lo verá.

Noodle: Es cierto!, 2D lo verás hoy?

2D: Mmm pues pensaba dormirme un poco más temprano hoy, me dio una fuerte migraña hace rato.

Noodle: Vamos D, hazlo por mí, quiero que se quede – Mientras decía esto la nipona hacía pucheros como niña pequeña.

2D: Esta bien Noodle, pero es ella quien debe decidir, no podemos obligarla a quedarse.

Noodle: Pues nosotros no, pero los zombis si, entonces, qué dices Miho? – Dijo mirando malévolamente a su amiga. xD

Miho: esta bien, ustedes ganan, no es por los zombis, esos los aniquilo en un minuto, siempre vengo preparada para un ataque zombi.

Noodle: Jajaja, es cierto, y también es cierto que no te he presentado a mis amigos, el es Murdoc, nuestro bajista, el es como mi papá.

Murdoc: es cierto, lo que la princesa quiere de mí lo obtiene, pero es un gusto conocer a su hermana.

Miho: el gusto es mío, aunque no soy su hermana, pero bueno.

Noodle: el es 2D, nuestro tecladista y vocalista, tú y el tienen muchos gustos en común, podrían llevarse **muuuuy** bien – dijo esto mientras le daba un codazo a 2D lo que hizo que este y Miho se sonrojaran.

2D: -cho gu-us-to q-que-ri-i-d-a, me llamo Stuart, pero puedes llamarme stu o 2D como todos

Miho: igualmente Stuart, es un gusto conocerte.

Murdoc: Hey linda! También puedes llamarlo face-ache, cara de simio, descerebrado, imbécil, entre otras cosas.

Miho: no gracias, además Stu no tiene cara de simio, es muy guapo para tenerla – mientras decía esto se puso roja como un tomate.

2D: gra-a-ci-i-as – decía tartamudeando en peli azul.

Noodle: Y por último, pero no menos importante Russel, nuestro baterista.

Russel: Buenas noches señorita Hatori cierto? Mi nombre es Russel Hobbs y es un gusto conocerla – decía esto mientras le besaba la mano, como el chico educado que es (N/A: así como habla en el G-bite de fancy dresses, después de decirle a Murdoc que se veía ridículo con el disfraz de nazi xD)

Miho: Mucho gusto Russel, pero sabes, creo que ya te conocía, bueno, tal vez te este confundiendo.

Noodle: Aunque a Murdoc lo considero como un padre, es Russel quien se lleva todos los créditos por cuidarme.

Miho: enserio, muchas gracias Russel, por cuidar de la pequeña Noodle.

Russel: no hay problema, yo estaría encantado si se hiciera pequeña de nuevo y cuidarla.

Murdoc: Bueno dejémonos de babosadas y en lo que empieza su tonto programa muéstrale tu cuarto a Miho face-ache. Se quedará contigo porque ya no hay habitaciones disponibles en Kong que no estén embrujadas o en mal estado.

2D: esta bien, pero dónde dormiré yo?

Murdoc: te acabo de decir que ahí con ella, pueden coger si quieren. – El satánico decía esto en tono de burla como siempre. A Russel y Noodle les daba risa el comentario de Murdoc, mientras que 2D y Miho se sonrojaron de nuevo.

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, esta algo largo, ustedes van a decidir que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo, aparte de que van a ver The walking dead, xD bueno lo de miho es que según Jamie Noodle si fue clonada a partir de una chica, pero la asesinaron y no le pusieron nombre, el cual ahora sería el nombre de Noodle y pues para no inventarme otro nombre le puse el de Miho Hatori, que es el nombre que le dan muchas personas en su fic a Noodle.**


	3. ¿Harían eso por mí?

**Hola de nuevo... me tardé, lo sé pero aquí esta, es muy corto también lo sé, pero bueno, lo tenía planeado más largo pero entre mi prima Paola y yo decidimos acortarlo para crear suspenso, además como toda la semana siguiente es de exámenes y el jueves una salida a la feria del libro no ibamos a tener tiempo para subirlo, si no subíamos el capitulo hoy no lo íbamos a poder subir hasta la siguiente semana, y por lo mismo del tiempo no lo pudimos acabar. Pero bueno, aquí esta: **

Miho: emm… no creo que se pueda, antes de venir investigue todo lo que pude de Gorillaz y sé que 2-D tiene novia, así que no.

2D: oh si se de quien hablas, aunque lo correcto ahora seria decir que tenia hoy mismo termine con Rachel-dijo algo triste el peli azul.

Noodle: ahora me explico lo de la fuerte migraña, y lo de que no querías ver "the walking dead".

Miho: lo siento, Stu, no sabia que ya no salías con ella, no quería hacerte sentir mal lo siento- dijo algo apenada la pelivioleta.

2D: no te preocupes linda, no es tu culpa, eso pasó apenas hoy; como ibas a saberlo, no se lo había dicho a nadie.

Miho: seguro? Aunque si no quieres ver the walking dead no te obligare a hacerlo, ya lo veré en otra ocasión se lo mal que te sientes.

2D: estas segura pequeña? Se lo mucho que querías ver eso programa así que te acompañare.

Miho: no es necesario, no es muy importante…a que te refieres con pequeña? Soy de tu edad.

2D: enserio? Que bien! Pero como lo sabes?

Miho: no te dije que estuve investigando sobre ustedes!

2D: es cierto! Que tonto soy :P

Murdoc: al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Noodle: hey Murdoc no trates asi a 2D, oye miho, ¿Quieres que te preste ropa cómoda para que puedas descansar?

Miho: si aunque primero me gustaría ducharme si no es molestia-dijo asiendo una reverencia como es costumbre en Japón.

Noodle: muy bien Miho, vamos te mostrare mi habitación, te prestare ropa y te podrás duchar.

Miho: esta bien vamos, en un rato volvemos chicos; apenas son las 9 the walking dead empieza a las 10, alcanzamos muy bien.

Murdoc: a mi no me interesa su tonto programa, así que iré por algo de alcohol, unas botanas y tal vez me traiga a una amiga para después del festejo.

Noodle: festejo? cual festejo?-pregunto algo desconcertada.

Russel: si, lo que pasa es que murdoc y yo pensamos que seria bueno festejar la llegada de Miho y tratar de alegrar a 2D por lo de Rachel.

Miho: enserio festejarían que estoy aquí?

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, la siguiente semana les dejaré la continuación del mismo, y quiero agradecerle a mi prima paola que es quien me apoya, me da ideas y me ayuda a escribir este fic ^^y **

**Y también agradecerle a marati2011 porque también me ha brindado su apoyo y sé que en ella encontré una amiga de verdad, anímate, ya verás que todo absolutamente todo se va a solucionar... hay cosas que debemos dejar que el tiempo repare. **

**AU REVOIR!**


	4. ¡Qué directo eres Murdoc!

**Helloooo! Jaja como están? Y disculpen la demora, pero bueno aquí esta finalmente, en el capitulo anterior les dije porque no iba a poder subirlo, aunque ya ni fui a la feria del libro porque el director de nuestra escuela es un INDIOrante, como él apoyó con dinero para el viaje, se llevó a los alumnos que hacen actividades extrarriculares solo porque le dio la gana, y mayoría al igual que él son unos indiorantes, le preguntamos a una chava que que libros había leído y nos contestó: ninguno a mí ni me gusta leer. Y sinceramente me dio coraje y ya ni fui, no me gusta estar rodeada de gente así, bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo:**

Qué directo eres Murdoc!

Murdoc: si claro es bueno conocer a algún familiar por así decirlo de noods, además me gustaría que nos cuentes algunas historias, has visitado muchos países cierto?

Miho: muy cierto… bueno, mejor me apresuro a bañarme, aun tengo que ver the walking dead, vamos Noodle.

Noodle: si ya voy, apresúrense chicos los zombis empiezan a salir.

Russel: si querida note preocupes.

2D: bueno iré a mi habitación por unas pastillas.

Murdoc: hey! Adicto, antes de que te vallas te puedo preguntar algo?

2D: claro, pregunta – dijo sin ánimos.

Murdoc: te la quieres coger cierto? A miho.

2D: eh! Que? Como crees? Ella es linda y me gusta, pero como podría pensar en eso? Apenas la conozco.

Murdoc: vamos sabes lo sucio que eres.

2D: hey! Lo que te acabo de decir es cierto.

Miho: ajam! – se escucho a la japonesa tratando de llamar la atención de los chicos- estem… que decían acerca de mi?

2D: oh! Miho cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

Miho: lo suficiente para escuchar TODO lo que dijeron.

Murdoc: bueno me largo con Russel a comprar todo, y miho haz de cuenta que no dije nada, querida.

Miho: oh! Claro que dijiste algo tu fuiste quien empezó, como se te ocurre eso?, bueno no importa, vete ahora tengo que hablar con Stuart.

Murdoc: ehh, si yo me voy espero que te vaya mal face-ache.

2D: por favor Miho no me mates tú misma lo dijiste, fue Murdoc el que empezó todo.

Miho: Por qué te mataría? Sería como traicionarme a mi misma.

2D: No me… Eh? Como que traicionarte a ti misma?

Miho: Pues no sé si lo que le dijiste a Murdoc sea cierto o no, pero tu a mi si me gustas - mientras decía esto se sonrojó

2D: Enserio? – Diciendo esto sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa hasta el punto de ponerse blancos - Pues si es cierto lo que le dije a Murdoc, tu también me gustas mucho – Después de decir esto se acercó a la japonesa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios…

**Awws' que lindo, no se lo esperaban verdad? Esta algo loco mi fic, pero bueno toen en cuanta que salió de mi retorcida mente muajajajaj (risa malvada) xD okya espero que les haya gustado… y una pregunta ¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo conseguir las muñecas de Puffy Ami Yumi?, yo antes tenía a Yumi, pero no sé que le paso **** y quisiera recuperarla y además comprar la de Ami, si alguien sabe me ayudaría mucho… bueno gracias Mille Baisers! (K) **


	5. No, pelea no :

**Hola G-fans he vuelto! Si, lo sé me desaparecí por unos días o más bien muchos días, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, yo lo siento si no les gusta el capítulo de hoy pero pues podríamos decir que mi cerebro está seco, porque no se me ocurría nada que escribir, en fin aquí está el capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. **

CAPITULO 5:

X: Aww que lindos se ven ^.^

2D: O.o eh… No… Noodle ¿qué haces aquí?

Noodle: Nada , sólo que vi que Miho se tardaba mucho decidí venir a ver si estaba todo bien, y veo que aquí todo está perfecto, no? – Dijo esto en tono de burla para ambos – Y bien Miho, ¿si encontraste tu sudadera?

Miho: Oh! Es cierto, ya no me acordaba. :P

Noodle: Wow Toochi, ¿qué le das a Miho?, la tienes comiendo de tu mano.

Miho: ¡Hey! ¡no es cierto!

2D: ¿Por qué dices eso Noods?

Noodle: Pues porque ella no es olvidadiza y casi nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, bueno, no tan rápido, apenas llegó y ya se confesaron su amor xD

Miho: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Noodle: Simplemente lo sé, y no niegues que así eres.

Miho: Bueno sí, soy algo dura, pero no siempre he sido así.

2D: entonces ¿soy una excepción? *.*

Miho: No…

2D: T^T ¿Enserio?

Miho: No me dejaste terminar, iba a decir que no sé, aunque tal vez si lo seas.

Noodle: Sinceramente se ven muy lindos y todo, pero, Miho ya casi son las 10 ¿No se te olvida algo?

Miho: ¡THE WALKING DEAD! Lo olvidaba, bien ire a bañarme, vamos nena.

2D: Entonces, ¿si me quieres o no?

Miho: Mejor hablamos luego, ¿vale?

Después de esto las dos chicas se fueron a alistar para la "pequeña" reunión que sus amigos estaban preparando, dejando al peliazul con la duda.

2D: (Me quiere, no me quiere, pff, ya parezco niñita diciendo esto, solo me falta deshojar una margarita, ok, no pensare, más en eso y mejor espero su respuesta)

(**N/A:** cuando algo este escrito entre paréntesis significa que lo dicen en pensamientos)

Murdoc: -Entrando con Russel y unas bolsas con botanas y cosas así para la fiesta- ¡El rey Murdoc ha llegado biitches!

Russel: -Tapándose la cara con una mano) - ¡Oh, Men! Que estupideces dices, ni a plebeyo llegas.

Murdoc: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¿Tú qué sabes?

Russel: Ok, ya cálmate. –Sólo dijo esto para "alivianar" las cosas-.

Murdoc: ¡Hey! Cara de simio, ¿y tú noviecita?

2D: Mi, ¿Qué? Yo no tengo novia.

En eso entran las 2 japonesas al lobby.

Noodle: Ya Murdoc, no molestes a toochi.

Murdoc: Y, ¿Por qué?

Miho: Porque yo lo digo

Murdoc: ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?

Miho: ¿Yo?, Yo soy mejor que tú en muchas cosas.

Murdoc: Ah ¿sí? Probémoslo.

**Muy bien chic s hasta aquí mi cerebro no me da para más, pero vean el lado bueno, la riña de Miho con Murdoc no la tenía planeada, lo acabo de inventar; y les quiero mandar saludos a: marati2011 y a yessikatolen, que fueron quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior. También les informo que estoy preparando un pequeño fic navideño, también de Gorillaz, este mismo lo subiré probablemente el 24 o 25 de diciembre, será algo cómico. Bueno hasta entonces los veo luego!**


	6. Fiesta! Pero no por mucho

**Lamento la demora, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que escribir, además de falta de tiempo xD por cierto no les dejé el link de la página en Facebook del fic, bueno en esta página voy a subir adelantos del fic y cosas asi: AlwaysRememberYouFanfiction?ref=hl**

**Y algo más, que siempre se me olvida mencionar y que tengo que mencionar para no tener problemas; Gorillaz no me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos dueños: Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo 6:**

Miho: Bien, si eso es lo que quieres. –Le dijo en modo desafiante al satanista.

Noodle: Ya, por favor, no peleen, recuerdan que tenemos que festejar?-Decía la nipona algo preocupada porque quería evitar dramas.

Murdoc: No te preocupes, festejaremos, pero primero tenemos que terminar esto Miho y yo.

Miho: Y bien, que sugieres que hagamos para demostrarte que soy mejor?

Murdoc: Te parece bien una guerra de bajos?

Miho: Pues no tengo un bajo, pero si me prestas uno tuyo, con gusto

Murdoc: Segura?-El Satanista había sugerido la guerra de bajos porque pensó que la japonesa no lo sabía tocar

Miho: Totalmente!

Murdoc: Bien iré por mi bajo, y el tuyo.

Y así fue, el bajista fue por los instrumentos, y empezó la guerra de bajos.

Murdoc: Se me acaba de ocurrir una melodía, crees que puedas tocarla?

Miho: Pues tócala, para ver cómo es.

Murdoc empezó a tocar una canción muy buena, Miho se unió a el con el bajo, después de meditar un poco al parecer a 2D se le ocurrió letra para la canción.

**City's breakin' down on a camel's back,**

**They just have to go 'cos they don't know whack,**

**So while you fill the streets it's appealing to see,**

**You won't get out the county, 'cos you're mad and free**

Miho ayudó con la letra:

**You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style,**

**A melancholy town where we never smile,**

**And all I wanna hear is the message beep,**

**My dreams, they gotta catch me, 'cos I don't get sleep, no,**

Esta vez fue el turno de Noodle, quién también se unió con la guitarra:

**Windmill, windmill for the land,**

**Turn forever hand in hand,**

**Take it all in on your stride,**

**It is sticking, falling down,**

**Love forever, love is free,**

**Let's turn forever, you and me,**

**Windmill, windmill for the land,**

**Is everybody in?**

Murdoc: Bien, el Dios Murdoc te perdona Miho, sólo porque ayudaste a crear esta canción.

Miho: ajá! Si, el Dios Murdoc me ha perdonado.-Dijo esto con un tono sarcástico

Noodle: Bueno, ahora sí, a festejar, Miho, por pelear con Murdoc te perdiste The walking dead.

Miho y 2D: THE WALKING DEAD!-Dijeron al unísono.

Miho: No importa, lo veré la semana siguiente, espero que se repita el capítulo.

Russel: Como dijo Noods, ¡A festejar!

La fiesta paso algo desapercibida si así se le puede llamar, fue una típica fiesta al estilo de Gorillaz, Alcohol, Drogas, las "amigas" de Murdoc, más Alcohol, aunque a la mañana siguiente no todo fue miel sobre ojuelas.

Miho: Qué hago en el cuarto de 2D?, oh! Lo olvidaba, me tuve que quedar aquí.-Se levant de la cama muy sigilosamente para no despertar a 2D que estaba acostado a lado suyo.- aún es temprano, veré si ya se levantaron los demás, si no, les prepararé el desayuno.

La japonesa, se dirigía a la cocina, cuando se encuentra a Murdoc, que por alguna extraña razón se había levantado temprano.

Murdoc: Y qué tal pasaron la noche?-Dijo en tono burlon.

Miho: A qué te refieres?

Murdoc: A ti y al cara de simio, ayer estaban muy acaramelados, además veo que estuvieron ocupados en la noche.

Miho: Por qué dices eso?

Murdoc: Se nota, traes una de sus playeras.

Miho: ah! Qué? Diablos es cierto O.o

Murdoc: Bien, ya te moleste mucho, me voy.

Miho: (Damn, por qué tengo la playera de 2D, ni siquiera recuerdo habérmela cambiado, espero que nada haya pasado)

**Hasta aquí, mi cerebro no me dio para más, pero espero que les haya gustado ;) **

**Gracias a marati2011, idi97 y por sus Reviews, sólo por eso sigo escribiendo mi fic. **


	7. Confusión arreglada

**De nuevo lo siento por la demora pero cada vez me ocupo más, ahora aparte de mis clases de guitarra, los fines de semana voy a un club de teatro, además de la escuela y pasar un rato con mis amigos ya que los tengo muy abandonados, además el facebook no me suelta, jaja OkNo, pero de alguna manera tengo que mantener mis páginas en fb activas xD bien, ahora en cada capítulo lo pondré: Gorillaz no me pertenecen a mi si no a Damon y a Jamie.**

-Después de lo sucedido con Murdoc, Miho se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba Russel ya preparando el desayuno)

Miho: Buenos días Russ, veo que te me adelantaste.

Russel: Buenos días, a qué te refieres con eso?

Miho: es que venía a preparar el desayuno, era lo menos que podía hacer porque me dejaron quedarme, así que déjame ayudarte por lo menos

Russel: Oh no! Querida, eres nuestra invitada, así que siéntate y espera a que termine de preparar el desayuno.

Miho: Ok, pero primero, te puedo preguntar algo?

Russ: Claro, tú sólo pregunta, espero que no sea nada malo

Miho: no, no, no, no es nada que ver contigo, pero tu en la fiesta de ayer estabas sobrio verdad?

Russ: Si, porque la pregunta? –Dijo un tanto preocupado el neoyorkino.

Miho: Bueno, creo que a ti si puedo contarte, lo que pasa es que ahorita que venía me encontré a Murcoc y me dijo que yo había tenido relaciones con 2D, pero como ayer estaba tan borracha no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera porque traigo su playera. –Dijo algo preocupada la japonesa.

Russ: Ya veo, primero que nada, no le hagas caso a Murdoc, sólo está algo celoso de 2D, de la playera, se te derramó una bebida y como Noodle se acostó temprano 2D te prestó una de las de él, si quieres le puedes preguntar, él no bebió tanto porque te quería cuidar.

Miho: Oh! Qué lindo de su parte, pero no puedo preguntarle eso, sería algo incómodo.

2D: ¿Qué sería incómodo?- Dijo el peliazul, que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina

Miho: mmm nada, nada importante.-Dijo algo nerviosa

Russel: Le diré yo, no te preocupes- Dijo refiriéndose a Miho.- Lo que pasa es que el bastardo de Murdoc le dijo a Miho que tú y ella habían tenido relaciones y eso le preocupo a ella.

2D: Oh! Ya veo, si debe ser algo incómodo, si eso es lo que te preocupa, pues no pasó nada, y bueno, como le tengo miedo al monstro Jimmy, me dormí contigo para no sentirme solo, sé que no hice lo que acordamos de que yo dormiría en otro lado.

Miho: Oh, menos mal, y… no te preocupes, sólo porque presiento que el monstro Jimmy debe ser aterrador D:

2D: Y valla que lo es!

Miho: Bueno, yo debo irme ahora, y lamento quitarles su tiempo.

Noodle: De aquí no te vas!

Miho: Lo siento, debo hacerlo, además no quiero ser un estorbo.

Russel: Como dije cuando llegaste, NO ERES UN ESTORBO!

2D: Además, debes proteger a Noods cierto?, que mejor que estar aquí con ella para cuidarla, así como su guardaespaldas.

Noodle: Eso es! Y si te pidiera que fueras mi guardaespaldas, te quedarías?

Miho: Pues tal vez…

2D: Vamos, di que sí, ¿si?-Dijo 2D rogándole a la nipona para que se quedara.

Miho: Esta bien, me quedare.

Todos: Si!

Así paso una tarde más en los Kong Studios, Noodle terminaba de darle los toques finales a Demon Days **(N/A:El fic se sitúa más o menos en la época de Demon Days y habrá algunas cosas que no concuerden con los años) **Russel y 2D estaban jugando videojuegos en el lobby, Miho estaba probando su puntería con una de las armas que llevaba en el patio, y Murdoc… bueno… Murdoc había salido de borrachera.

Noodle: Bien, yo me voy a dormir, los veo mañana.

Russel: Que descanses pequeña

2D: Buenas noches.

Russ: Bueno yo iré a mi habitación también, y creo que deberías ir a buscar a Miho, debe seguir en el patio

2D: es cierto, iré antes de que salgan los zombies, gracias Russ.

-Con Miho-

Miho: Damn! Fallé!

2D: Oye, creo que deberías entrar ya, los zombies no tardan en salir

Miho: Stu! No me había dado cuenta de tu presencia, pero creo que tienes razón, además ya no puedo tirar bien

2D:Ok, vamos!

Miho: Si quieres adelantate, tengo que recoger el desorden que dejé

2D: Ok, no te tardes, quisiera hablar contigo

Miho: mmm está bien…

-Unos minuto después-

Murdoc: ESTOY AQUÍ BIITCHES!-decía demasiado borracho.

Miho que pasaba por ahí para ir a la habitación de 2D lo saluda

Miho: Hola Murdoc, pff creo que no estas nada bien, deberías darte una ducha. :s

Murdoc: Oh miren lo que tenemos aquí, una P*ta a domicilio- mientras decía esto acorralo a Miho contra la pared

Miho: Murdoc… qu…que mier…da e…es..tas haciendo… no.. m.. me ha..gas esto-decía algo traumada ya que el satanista ebrio la estaba besando

Murdoc: vamos nena… sé que te gusta, además soy un Dios

Miho: Claro que no! SUELTAME HIJO DE P*TA!

Al escuchar los gritos Russel y 2D salieron a ver que pasaba.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste y esta vez los agradecimientos van para marati2011 que fue quien dejó su review y para Melody Green que me dio algunas ideas para este capítulo y para el resto del fic.**

**Dejen Review! ;) **


	8. En la PC

**Holi :3 lamento no estar disponible tanto tiempo, pero estuve muy ocupada, ni siquiera he ido a mis clases de guitarra, fue culpa de algo a lo que llaman "amor", es que el chavo que me gustaba, no sé porque, pero cada que estaba a punto de escribir el capítulo me mandaba inbox, y como él según dice que es irresistible no me podía resistir a contestarle xD**

**Como sea, ya estoy aquí, además un día que tenía inspiración comencé a escribir un nuevo fic (eso fue desde febrero), además, adivinen quien se fue al Vive latino a ver a Blur, así es, YO NO, Mentira si fui! Damon como siempre bien sexy :3**

**Como sea, aquí el capítulo 8, y de nuevo Gracias a Melody, porque ella me dio ideas para este capítulo y para el fic.**

Murdoc: vamos nena… sé que te gusta, además soy un Dios

Miho: Claro que no! SUELTAME HIJO DE P*TA!

X: Quieres que te ayude Murdoc?

Murdoc: Pero que mierda? Qué quieres Jimmy? **(N/A: Hasta lo ebrio se le quito a Murdoc de la impresión)**

Jimmy: Sabes que vengo a hacer que cumplas con tu deuda.

Russel: Miho! Escuchamos tus gritos, estás bien?

Jimmy: Mira que tenemos aquí

2D: Ji… Jimmy?, Q.. que ha..ha..ces.. a… quí?

Jimmy: Acompáñame y sabrás….

2D: Qué…

El peli azul no pudo terminar la frase porque Jimmy lo tomó y se lo llevó.

Miho: Stuart! Alguien que me explique qué es lo que esta pasando?!

Murdoc: Es Jimmy, no hay tiempo de explicar más!

Russ: Tenemos que recuperar a 2D

Miho: Qué esperamos?! Vamos a seguirlo!

Murdoc: Fueron al cuarto de las computadoras!

Al llegar ahí no había nada…

Russ: Estás seguro? Aquí no hay nada

X: Ayúdenme! Sáquenme de aquí!

Miho: Stu! Cómo llegaste al PC!

2D: Fu- fu-e-e Ji-mmy.

Miho: Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es ¡¿Cómo diablos vamos a sacarte de ahí?!

Jimmy: Para sacarlo tienen que pelear primero conmigo!

Miho: Holy Sh*t!

Russ: No digas malas palabras querida, solucionaremos esto.

Murdoc: Creo que no me queda de otra más que llamar a mi querido Satán

Jimmy: No creo que sea posible, el mismo satanás me mando por tu jodida alma, así que tú decides, derrotarme por la buena, o entregarme una buena ofrenda, así tu deuda quedará saldada con satanás.

**Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí, ya no sé qué más escribir, está algo difícil escribir los diálogos saben, bueno no importa, a ver si luego subo el primer capítulo de mi próximo fic ;)**

**Un saludo a marati2011 Okamidark18 y Noodles xD por sus reviews**

**Por cierto, acá en fb pueden ver adelantos de los capítulos de este fic (sólo quiten los espacios)**

: / / w w w . n

**Adiós! **


End file.
